<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bleeding Hearts by captainkwerk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110434">Bleeding Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkwerk/pseuds/captainkwerk'>captainkwerk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Humor, Magic Mishaps, Mystery, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Plant Magic, School Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkwerk/pseuds/captainkwerk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow stumbles upon a strange bookstore and meets a mysterious stranger who encourages her to create her own mischief.<br/>Luz and Amity promise to help Willow decipher a riddle in the book, only get caught up in the whirlwind of magic and its side effects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Willow- Belladonna's Tricks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Author’s note: Thank you so much for choosing to read my story~ I hope it will continue to interest you! This fanfic will probably have 6 chapters. I have some ideas for continuing it if there is enough interest!  </p>
<p>This first chapter will be completely from Willow’s point of view, but other chapters will have a mixture of 
POVs 😊 For now, please enjoy!</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Willow breathed in the fresh air and slowly exhaled.  The hot sun beat down on her shoulders, but a nice breeze kept the heat from being unbearable. She loved her monthly- sometimes bi-monthly- trips to the outskirts of Bonesborough, no matter the weather. Once she even came during a blizzard! Most of the market had been closed at that time, but enough stalls were open for it to be worth her while.</p>
<p>            Belladonna’s Tricks had the best selection of seeds, weeds, and oddities.  Not oddities like the markets in Bonesborough where potions, death traps, and- Sorry, Eda- other junk reigned supreme.  No, Belladonna’s Tricks was a market that specialized in all things green and growing.  Willow had started coming here as a young girl with her parents to pick up items for their own greenhouse and shop. Once she got a little older and her parents realized how responsible and trustworthy she was, they began sending her on errands by herself.</p>
<p>            Willow wasn’t like Gus who fawned over every single human thing, no matter how big or small. Willow <strong>did </strong>have an interest in humans and human things. Luz was her best friend after all, and she would never dismiss Luz’s culture. She just didn’t consider herself a fanatic anywhere close to Gus’s level.  However, she did have a deep appreciation and love for human gardening techniques and plants. </p>
<p>            That was why she loved coming to Belladonna’s Tricks so much! It provided the <strong>best</strong> selection- and honestly, the only selection Willow had seen anywhere on the Boiling Isles- of human plants and spells to help them grow.  Of course, all of the plants in the market (minus a few species of mushrooms and, ironically, kudzu) were invasive species for the Boiling Isles.</p>
<p>            While the Boiling Isles weren’t strict about invasive <strong>anything</strong>, garden witch covens did have regulations about what human plants could be grown and when. Willow wasn’t sure yet about all of the restrictions. Even though both of her parents were plant witches, she herself had only been on the plant track at Hexside for a semester. Nonetheless, she had her own secret garden with human plants. It wasn’t much- just a succulent here and there, and some cilantro for Luz when she cooked yummy human food, and some of the most beautiful and witchiest-looking human flowers.  Okay, so she did have a fairly large garden of human flowers mixed in with her witch flowers in her private greenhouse. But she was being careful to not allow any cross-pollination by casting every safe sex spell she knew on the plants.  It had worked well so far.</p>
<p>            Willow shook her head to rid her thoughts of what would happen if those spells didn’t work. She didn’t want to get kicked out of another track at school.  She shuddered and tucked her now shoulder-length hair behind her pointy ears. She stopped at the market entrance and took another deep breath of mulch and fertilizer. It smelled like life and death, birth and decay, perfect harmony. Her paradise.</p>
<p>            Willow walked into Belladonna’s Tricks with eyes wide and full of wonder.  The market was constantly changing, and vendors were always rearranging their stalls. Each time she came here, it was like the first time all over again.  She walked by a vendor selling herbs and spices and spied rosemary and thyme with mugwort and frog’s breath. She would have to pick up dried rosemary for Luz later. Oh! Or she may find a rosemary plant during this outing.  Willow dug into her satchel and pulled out a blank map of the market.  She found the location of the stall on her map and labeled it. It didn’t matter how many times a person visited Belladonna’s Tricks. They would get lost without keeping track of where they were and where they had been on a map. Willow wasn’t overexaggerating about every visit being like the first time.</p>
<p>            Willow looked at the shopping list her mother had given her- mandrake root, Chervona ruta, hungry grass, aglaophotis, and moly. A pretty typical list for her parents.  Willow continued to roam around the increasingly hot and humid outdoor market. More and more people had started gathering in the market, more than likely finishing up their back-to-school shopping. Instead of leisurely walking down the aisles, Willow had to squeeze through, dive, and duck around people gawking at all the items.</p>
<p>            Once Willow found everything on her mom’s list and picked out a few supplies for the next semester, she was able to navigate around the crowds less frantically.  She turned down a quiet alleyway to bypass a large group of people blocking the main road. Willow glanced down at her map to mark the alley, but it was nowhere to be found on the map! She double-checked where she had been seconds ago and where she should be on the map. The map simply ended before the alley began. Willow shrugged and placed the map back into her satchel. This was either a new neighborhood or too small to be worth putting on the map. After all, there was only one small store nestled in the back of the alley.</p>
<p>            The cool breeze had returned now that there weren’t as many bodies blocking it. The breeze flitted past Willow and ruffled her hair. She tucked her hair behind her ears again.  The breeze pushed her gently toward the door. Willow peered through the single window. The store was bigger on the inside than it had looked.  It was uncommon for Belladonna’s Tricks to have an actual brick-and-mortar shop, but even stranger to have one this large.  Whoever owned the shop must pay a hefty premium on the space. Inside, the shop was dark and musty. Willow became increasingly aware of how hot it had been outside when the tangy smell of her sweat mixed with dusty odor in the shop. She tugged at her collar, then kept her arms firmly pressed against her sides.</p>
<p>            “Hello?” she called.</p>
<p>            “Yes, yes! Be right with you.” A muffled, husky voice called from somewhere in the back of the store.</p>
<p>            Willow had wanted to announce her presence, not to bother the shopkeeper.  She decided to look around the store to at least see what kind of merchandise it sold. The shop was full of old gardening books from the human realm as well as the Boiling Isles. There were also some books with strange letters that Willow couldn’t read written across the fronts. It looked like many of the books were older than her parents, let alone herself.  Willow sneezed as she walked by a particularly dusty tome. She was wiping her nose on her sleeve when a book caught her eye.</p>
<p>            A single lamp illuminated an open book resting on a music stand. Willow stepped closer. On the left side of the page was a gorgeous illustration of bright pink flowers that looked like a cross between symbolic heart shapes and anatomically correct hearts (minus the bile sac of course). The flowers hung daintily from a thin vine and green leaves shaped like hands decorated a slightly thicker stalk.  The right-hand page read:</p>
<p>
  <em>Dicentra spectabilis</em>
</p>
<p>This springtime beauty has long been revered as a symbol of love in the Asian region in the human realm. Common names for this extraordinary plant are lyre flower, heart flower, Asian bleeding heart, lady-in-a-bath, komakusa, and geumnanghwa. While the visage and names of this flower are as beautiful as poems, the plant also produces toxins that can cause convulsions.</p>
<p>Witches of old used this plant for love, beauty, health, and longevity spells, but also for poisons for their enemies.  However, top witch scholars and casters have debated profusely over the plant’s efficacy. It seems that the plant itself is as fickle as young love. Spells and potions that use the <em>Dicentra</em> <em>spectabilis </em>as a main ingredient only have a 10% success rate. At this point in publication, no witch has been able to unlock the mystical secret of making this beauty succumb at their feet…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Ah, I see you have found something interesting.” The shopkeeper appeared behind Willow who jumped and shrieked.  “Sorry, I did not mean to startle you.” The shopkeeper chuckled.</p>
<p>            When Willow’s heartbeat slowed to a non-lethal rate, she answered, “Y-yes. I’ve never seen flowers like these. They look so fascinating!”</p>
<p>            “More than look. They <strong>are</strong> fascinating,” the shopkeeper said in a lilting accent.</p>
<p>            Willow couldn’t see the shopkeeper’s face clearly, but she could see long black hair cascading over their shoulders and collarbone. The shopkeeper wore a deep purple robe with dark green circular patterns. The robe was tied at the waist with a navy-blue sash.  The shopkeeper took a step closer to the lamp.  The shopkeeper had beautiful bone structure and caramel-colored eyes.  The most startling thing about their look was what looked to be half of an eggshell on their head and a tiny yellow horn protruding through the eggshell hat.  Willow quickly blinked. She hadn’t meant to stare, but she wanted to get a better look at whom she was speaking with.</p>
<p>            The shopkeeper gave another husky chuckle. “Do not worry. My shop is home to many strange and fascinating things from far away places. It seems like this book has taken a liking to you.” The shopkeeper picked up the book.  The lamp turned off instantly, and the book began to glow.</p>
<p>            “The feeling is mutual.” Willow smiled slightly.  She was dealing with a powerful witch if they could read Willow’s mind… or feelings?... without Willow noticing any magical probe. Or maybe Willow had just looked embarrassed from staring too long. She herself was an open book. She cleared her throat. “Have you seen these flowers in person?”</p>
<p>            “Yes, once. A very long time ago. Tell me, Willow. Are you more of a helper or a commander? Do you take charge as a leader or do you prefer to follow the leaders?” The shopkeeper’s smooth caramel eyes bore into Willow’s.</p>
<p>            Mind reader then. Willow thought about the question and her friendships with Gus and Luz. She didn’t need to mull over the question long. “I guess I’m more of the assistant…” Willow hunched her shoulders and looked at the ground.</p>
<p>            The shopkeeper lowered their voice and said consolingly, “No. You are the constant. I can see that. Your friends are creators of chaos and adventure. They would lose their minds if they weren’t creating their own mishaps. You are dependable and are always there to help make sense of the chaos others have created. That is an admirable trait.  One that will serve you well in your endeavors. That must be why this book called so strongly to you.” The shopkeeper extended the book to Willow. “You will create your own mischief with the help of this book.”</p>
<p>            Willow hesitated. “I… I’m not sure if I have enough money on me to pay for this.” The book was old and powerful, which meant it was expensive. Willow hadn’t taken Witchonomics 101 yet, but even she knew that much.</p>
<p>            “It is a gift for now. I may ask for a simple favor from you later if you feel indebted. That is of no consequence right now though.”</p>
<p>            A gift with a price. Willow knew she should be cautious, but she felt more drawn to this book than she ever had with any magical item. “Then I accept your gift. Thank you.” Willow gently grasped the book, but the shopkeeper held on.</p>
<p>            “One more thing. The book wants you to have these.” The shopkeeper pulled a small cloth satchel from their sash.</p>
<p>            “What are…” Willow opened the satchel to peer at 3 small seeds.</p>
<p>            “<em>Lamprocapnos spectabilis</em>- or as the book calls them <em>Dicentra spectabilis</em>- seeds. Do with them as you wish.”</p>
<p>            Willow gasped. “But you said you saw it a long time ago!”</p>
<p>            “The flowers, yes. It has been many years since I have seen one bloom. Those seeds are from the last one. I believe you, with the help of your friends, might be more successful in making the <em>Lamprocapnos spectabilis </em>flourish.”</p>
<p>            Willow resisted the urge to throw her arms around the mysterious shopkeeper. She doubted Luz would have restrained herself as much as she doubted the shopkeeper would appreciate physical displays of gratitude.</p>
<p>            “Thank you for your generosity, mmm…” She didn’t even know the shopkeeper’s name.</p>
<p>            The shopkeeper smiled. “No need to thank me with words. I will collect my favor at a later time. That will be thanks enough.”</p>
<p>            Willow left the shop and entered the dark alleyway. The sun had already started to set, and the comfortable breeze from before had turned into a strong gust. Willow took out her map once she had followed the path back to the main road. She wanted to at least mark where the shop should be on her map. However, when she turned around to measure its distance from the nearest two stalls, the alley had disappeared. The shopkeeper had been a powerful witch indeed and inaction.</p>
<p>            Willow bustled through the market and hurried home. She only had one week of summer vacation left, and she wanted to use all of it to crack the code on how to grow and use the  bleeding heart flowers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Luz- First Day of School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz's first day at Hexside has arrived! She's excited to have classes with all of her friends, but why does Willow look so exhausted?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="resolved">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
<p>             “I wuv you so much, you little cutie!” Luz grabbed King’s cheeks and rubbed her nose against his skull mask.</p>
<p>             “Go have fun with your teenage hijinks or whatever.” King huffed and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>             Luz giggled and grabbed her bag. Today was her first day at Hexside! She was giddy with all the excitement! She would finally be able to learn proper magic!</p>
<p>             “Hold it right there.” Eda appeared at the foot of the staircase wearing her bunny slippers and stained pajamas.</p>
<p>              Luz lowered her bag and frowned. Eda hadn’t changed her mind, had she?</p>
<p>              Eda sighed. She stepped toward her apprentice and put her hand on Luz’s shoulder. “Look, kid. They’re going to try to brainwash you there. Stay vigilant, and don’t trust everything your teachers tell you. Most of all, don’t let them pressure you into joining a coven right away.”</p>
<p>             “But I’m already part of the Bad Girl Coven.” Luz flashed Eda her biggest grin before continuing more seriously. “I promise to be careful, Ms. Eda.”</p>
<p>              Eda lowered her head and sighed again.  She then tilted her head back up to look Luz in the eye and chucked her gently under the chin. “Break a leg, kiddo.”</p>
<p>             “And an arm!” cheered King as he hugged Luz’s legs.</p>
<p>             “And a kneecap, hoot hoot.” Everyone groaned.</p>
<p>             “Way to ruin a tender moment, Hooty!” King yelled at the door.</p>
<p>              Luz laughed. “I’ll see you guys this evening!”</p>
<p>              With that, she bounded out of the door and off to her future. She was lucky that summer vacation on the Boiling Isles only lasted a month. She didn’t think she could wait any longer than that to start school! She would finally be learning with Willow, Gus, and Amity! Luz’s cheeks flushed.</p>
<p>              She and Amity had spent a lot of time together during the first part of Amity’s summer vacation. They went to the Knee again with Eda, Em, and Ed.  Luz and Amity had to beg them all to go back. Amity could practice her fire magic anywhere- especially since it was summertime, but Luz needed a cold place for her ice spell.  Plus, it was really fun to trace symbols in the snow!</p>
<p>             She and Amity had found an open field and worked together to draw a huge ice glyph. Of course, Luz <strong>had</strong> caused an avalanche once she activated the spell. Em and Ed had congratulated her after everyone found each other again safe and sound. Eda had been angry with her because of her carelessness (although she had seemed impressed too). To be fair, Luz was also angry at herself.  Her negligence had put Amity in danger.  What would Luz do if she maimed Amity? She would never forgive herself!</p>
<p>             Since that incident, she and Amity (through Eda’s insistence) decided it would be better for Luz to finesse her skills on a smaller scale. The two girls met up almost every day for more mischief around Bonesborough.  One day, Luz decided to try a snail slime snow cone. She traced the ice spell into the ice using a toothpick. The snail slime separated from the ice and blasted Luz in the face. She had been stunned into silence, but Amity absolutely lost her cool and fell over laughing. Luz had wiped the dripping slime from her face and threw it at Amity. They were sticky and their sides hurt from laughing, but that had been one of the best days ever.</p>
<p>              Luz smiled at the memory. She had had so much fun on the Boiling Isles since she stumbled through Eda’s portal. But the most fun she had had was spending time with Amity.  She had missed her the past week.  The Blight family and decided to spend the “last week of freedom” (courtesy of Ed) in the Eyeland. Luz had never been that far north, but she could just imagine all the sights she’d be able to see from up there.</p>
<p>             Today she’d be able to see Amity again along with Willow and Gus. Willow had also been MIA for the past week working on some sort of secret project.  All Luz knew was it had something to do with a finicky plant. Luz’s own secret project for this semester was to mend Amity and Willow’s broken friendship.  She loved spending time alone with Amity, but Luz knew it would be EVEN MORE FUN to spend time with all of her friends together. Maybe Luz had been stingy with Amity during the summer vacation… she wanted to have Amity all to herself when she wasn’t preoccupied with schoolwork and more carefree.  Luz wanted to strengthen her friendship with Amity, then Amity would agree to hang out with Luz, Willow, and Gus at school too! Friendship really was the greatest magic!</p>
<p>            “Um… Who let the human in?” Luz had arrived at the school and immediately bumped into Boscha and her gang. What a great first day of school.</p>
<p>            “Hi, Boscha! I’m Hexside’s newest witch in training!” Luz beamed. She wasn’t going to let Boscha get her down.</p>
<p>            “More like the next curse,” Boscha grumbled as her goonies laughed. Something told Luz they hadn’t forgiven King-as-Luz for destroying their clubhouse.</p>
<p>            “Ooooooh! Will I learn curses? I’m fairly good at human curses! I’ll teach you a good one next time.” Luz smiled cheerily and continued to the school building.  She saw Boscha’s face drop in confusion- probably trying to figure out if humans had curses.</p>
<p>            Luz passed by all the covens’ banners outside. New students like Luz would have to pick a track that suited the coven they would want to choose after graduation.  Luz was only 15! How could she make such a huge choice right now? She wanted to learn all kinds of magic! She could see why Eda didn’t want to choose just one.</p>
<p>           “Luz!” Gus ran up to her, hand poised for a high-five.</p>
<p>           “Yo! How was your trip?” Luz smacked Gus’s hand before pulling him into a hug.</p>
<p>           “It was okay… I always get allergies when I visit S. Awfagus though.” Gus wiped his nose on his sleeve to further his point. “I’m glad to be back home.”</p>
<p>           “I’m glad to have you back too! So… where do we go for orientation?”</p>
<p>           “We’re going to the Screamatorium! Willow is probably already there. She had to help set up the security plants.”</p>
<p>           “Se…what now? Ah!” Gus grabbed Luz’s wrist and pulled her into the direction of the Screamatorium</p>
<p>            She allowed Gus to pull her until they entered the building and he dropped her hand. She looked forward, backward, to the side, and all around while they continued walking. Luz had walked through Hexside’s halls a few times before, but this time was different! Now she was a full-fledged, officially enrolled student! Everything looked exciting, unfamiliar, and <strong>new</strong>! Except for that sentient dust ball. Luz shuddered… and subsequently crashed hard into something. Someone.</p>
<p>         “Hey! Watch where you’re… Oh, it’s you.” Amity knelt down to pick up her stack of fallen books. She fixed Luz with a cold stare. Luz gulped.</p>
<p>          “Sorry, Amity.” She bent down to help Amity with the papers that had spilled everywhere. Luz felt like such a disaster.</p>
<p>          “It’s okay. I know to expect the unexpected with you,” Amity said coolly. She made eye contact with Luz and gave her the slightest wink. Luz grinned.</p>
<p>          “Ugh Cursed loser,” Boscha groaned. “Nobody wants you or your buffoonery here.”</p>
<p>           “Chill.” Amity stood up and faced Boscha, leaving Luz to heave up the heavy stack of books. Amity must have cast a weightless spell to carry all of them!</p>
<p>           Boscha looked confused for the second time. Unfortunately for her, it wouldn’t be the last time that day.  “Whatever,” she grumbled and started checking Penstagram.</p>
<p>           Amity turned back to Luz and Gus. She moved her index finger in the shape of a figure eight. The books instantly became light as a feather. “Could you carry those to my locker, Luz?”</p>
<p>           “Sure!”</p>
<p>           “But… the orientation!” Gus looked as dumbfounded as Boscha had. Whoops. Did Luz forget to tell Willow and Gus that she had been hanging out with Amity?</p>
<p>            “Save me a seat!” Luz called over her shoulder as she followed Amity to her locker.</p>
<p>            “Are you okay?” Amity asked Luz while she turned the combination lock. “Those books were really heavy. Did you strain anything picking them up?”</p>
<p>            Luz blushed and flexed the arm that wasn’t holding the books. “I’m pretty strong for a human.”</p>
<p>            Amity giggled and took her books from Luz’s other arm. “I’m aware. Oh, hey.” Amity lowered her voice. “I heard the next Azura book is coming out soon.”</p>
<p>            Luz gasped. “No way! Why does she always have to sneak the releases out?! We have to re-read everything to prepare for it!” Luz’s eyes turned into hearts. The adventure would continue!</p>
<p>“Let’s get through orientation and your first day first.” Amity winked at Luz again, and they walked toward the Screamatorium together. Together! Side by side! Wasn’t Amity ashamed to be seen with the human at school?</p>
<p>            Luz held her hand to her brow to search for Gus and Willow when they entered the Screamatorium. She immediately spotted Gus with his knees in his seat, his torso extending over the back of the chair, and his arm flailing to wave Luz and Amity toward him and Willow. Thankfully, no one wanted to sit in the same row as the thrashing boy, so there was plenty of space for both Luz and Amity.</p>
<p>            “Willow!” Luz hugged her friend tightly. “What have you been up to? Luz pulled back and only then noticed the dark circles under Willow’s eyes and the dull, pasty hue of her skin.</p>
<p>            Willow gently grasped Luz’s elbows. “Sorry for not meeting with you earlier. I’ve been super busy with my project.” Willow bit her lip, and her eyes turned glossy.</p>
<p>            “Willow?” Amity snapped her fingers in front of Willow’s face. “You look horrible.”</p>
<p>            Willow startled. She hadn’t noticed Amity sit down on the other side of Luz. Luz nudged Amity with her elbow and shot her a stern look. Amity widened her eyes and shrugged her shoulders as if to say, ‘What? I’m concerned.’</p>
<p>            Willow smiled weakly and took off her glasses. “I’m fine. I’ve been working all day and night with this plant… for the past seven days.” Willow rubbed her eyes and put her glasses back on.</p>
<p>            Gus, Luz, and Amity all exchanged worried glances. “Are you sure you’re not in a hypnotic trance? Or did you drink a hungry grass potion again?” Amity spoke up. Luz made a mental note to ask about the hungry grass episode later.</p>
<p>            Willow furrowed her eyebrows. “I don’t think I’m in a trance. I’m just stuck with this plant incantation and can’t get it right.”</p>
<p>            Luz’s face lit up. “Ooh! Puzzling plant problems! Or problematic plant puzzles! Or Plantago…”</p>
<p>            Amity put her hand over Luz’s mouth and shook her head.</p>
<p>            “Maybe we can help!” Luz volunteered once Amity took her hand away and wiped the spit off on her tunic.”</p>
<p>            “Yeah! Three heads are better than one!” Gus piped up.  The Cerberus demon behind them blushed and shyly hid her faces behind her paw.</p>
<p>            “Four,” Amity corrected drily.</p>
<p>            “To help Willow, of course!”</p>
<p>            “Not ‘what for’! I meant… count me in too. You wouldn’t be able to do much without my help anyway,” Amity said faux-haughtily. Luz smiled at her, causing Amity to turn scarlet.</p>
<p>            “Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it, Amity.” Willow smiled sheepishly as Gus and Luz engulfed her in another hug.  And then Willow let out a bewildered gasp, the color draining even more from her face.</p>
<p>            There on the stage, next to Principal Bump, stood the shopkeeper.</p>
<p>            “Welcome back, young witches! We have a lot to discuss in today’s orientation, but first and foremost, allow me to introduce our new general studies professor- The Honorable Suzuran!”</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gus- Gazebos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gus runs into an old foe who makes a valid argument on why they should become allies for now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="resolved">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
<p>              Gus was stoked to be back at school and ecstatic that Luz was here too! He could ask her as many questions about the human world as he wanted! Of course, he felt guilty about bombarding her with inquiries, but Luz seemed genuinely happy to answer every trivial thing.</p>
<p>              Life had been much more exciting and awesome since Luz bumped into Willow! They had been on adventure after adventure, and now the adventures had come to school! Yippee! Oh… but he guessed they had had a lot of adventures at school already. No matter! No more mundane school life!</p>
<p>              Gus practically skipped to his first class after the orientation.  Most of his lessons would be separate from Luz and Willow. The illusion-track students had many things to master- smoke and mirrors, mirages, tricks of the light, body doubles.  Gus had already mastered conjuring body doubles, but he still had to work on actually mastering his lazy clone.</p>
<p>              Gus’s first class was a co-op with the construction-class students. Every illusionist worth their salt needed to know how to build believable illusions, whether the illusion is a building, light shows, or even enlarged body parts.  To make the illusions as accurate as possible, they had to know how the originals were made. That’s why they were partnered with construction students at times.  The joint lessons for construction students were hands-on and practical, more physical.  The illusion students observed and made illusions of whatever the construction students made.  They had to match the originals as closely as possible.</p>
<p>              Gus had been looking forward to the class, but his enthusiasm deflated as soon as he saw Mattholomule. Gus groaned. Not this backstabber.</p>
<p>              Mattholomule noticed Gus and waved him over.  Well, Gus couldn’t turn down a polite invitation… “Hey, Gus!” Mattholomule grinned when Gus sat down beside him.</p>
<p>              “Hey?” Gus hesitantly replied.  He busied himself by grabbing his scroll, quill, black ink, white ink, books… everything he could take out of his bag that could plausibly be used for class…. to avoid small talk with Mattholomule.</p>
<p>               “Look, I know you’re angry at me because of… what happened before.”</p>
<p><br/>              “You think?” Gus said a lot less harshly than he wanted to. Darn his marshmallow-soft heart.</p>
<p>              “I said I know,” was the brusque reply followed by, “I wanted to be the president of something. I didn’t care what. The Human Appreciation Society seemed like the easiest mark.”</p>
<p>              “Hey!”</p>
<p>              “But every good conman knows you need intel on the con.  The deeper I dug into human junk… I kinda guess I can see how someone like you would be into that kind of stuff.” Mattholomule shyly scratched his nose. Gus looked dumbfounded.</p>
<p>              “Believe it or not, I <strong>do</strong> want to be a good leader. But I need your help.” Mattholomule averted his gaze briefly before looking Gus in the eyes. “Now that your human friend is a student here, we can promote the club more- gain more members and collect membership dues. This is our chance to make a great club.”</p>
<p>              Had Mattholomule always been so…so…business-savvy? It was probably just his smooth-talking silver tongue working its own magic, but he did have a point.  This was an unprecedented chance to promote human culture to the greater population!</p>
<p>             “What do you want me to do? Gus dubiously asked.</p>
<p>             “Your experience and knowledge. Can you meet me after school today? We have to strike now while there’s still fresh meat on the hot iron.”</p>
<p>              “Ah~! You’ve been studying human turn of phrase! I believe the adage is “strike while the iron’s hot,” Gus said brightly and matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>             “See?” Mattholomule extended his hand. “Partners?”</p>
<p>             “Partners!” Gus enthusiastically shook Mattholomule’s hand.</p>
<p>             Gus hadn’t completely forgotten about his plans with Willow and Luz…and…Amity? But they would understand why he had to help Mattholomule. They knew how important the H.A.S. was to him. Besides, if Amity <strong>was</strong> their friend now, she was Willow’s best chance to figure out a spell gone wrong. But seriously! Why was Amity being so nice all of a sudden?</p>
<p>            And why did Gus have the shortest chapter? It wasn’t fair!</p>
<p>           “Alright, chickadees! Today we are going to learn how to make miniature human houses called “gazebos.” They don’t offer much protection from the elements, but they allow you to gaze as much as you want at bows!” Professor Lowwater made finger guns at the class.  Everyone groaned.</p>
<p>     It may be the shortest chapter, Gus, but one of the longest classes of your life with puns like those.</p>
<p>             </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Amity- An Ultimatum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity finagles her way into Luz's general studies class where they both learn some shocking information.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Notes: I'm sorry in advance for the lecture in this chapter! The topic of the lecture is something I think could be possible for the Boiling Isles and could answer some questions about the canon :) The next chapter will have less focus on what Luz is learning in school- I promise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Amity counted her blessings for the umpteenth time since the end of last semester.  She had a lot of pull as the top student on the abomination track. She used her ranking to her advantage once Luz was guaranteed a spot at Hexside High instead of the kindergarten.  Amity had asked Principal Bump if she could be the teacher’s assistant for the general studies class for extra credit and to keep an eye on Luz. Principal Bump had heartily agreed saying she would be a good influence on the human.</p><p>              Amity had been relieved that he agreed so readily. If he had said no, Amity wouldn’t have been able to see Luz much at all at school. The abomination track was a much more rigorous one than the average track at Hexside.  That’s why Amity had chosen it after all.  It gave her the best chance of being accepted into the Emperor’s Coven. Luckily, the first period of every semester was a study period. She would have to study more at home on her own time, but she could sacrifice an hour of studying to spend more time with Luz.  She really had grown up a bit with Luz’s help. Amity Blight? Sacrificing an hour of studying every day? Em and Ed would laugh at her if they knew that Amity had used her status just to spend more time with Luz.</p><p>              The human in question was bouncing up and down in her seat when Amity walked into the classroom. Luz already had her supplies placed neatly in front of her on the table. Amity wondered how long it would take her to make a mess. She smiled to herself before taking the seat next to Luz.</p><p>              “How was the bathroom? Don’t answer that.” Luz squealed and continued, “What kinds of things do they teach in general studies? Or… what don’t they teach in general studies?”</p><p>              “It’s usually your basic coverage. Some spells, techniques, the properties of the different covens.” Amity grabbed her own supplies.  Even though she was the teacher’s assistant, she hadn’t actually met Professor Suzuran yet.  It would be best to have her inkwell and quill out too.</p><p>              Amity watched as Luz surveyed the room. Amity was the only student who was wearing the proper school uniform; everyone else was wearing their street clothes. They would receive a standard uniform later this week or next week. They wouldn’t start choosing their covens until much later in this semester or early next semester.  Because of that, all of the first-year students would be given white leggings and sleeves to go under their cowls and tunics. Amity wondered what track Luz would choose.</p><p>              The bell screamed as their professor walked in.  It was more like Professor Suzuran had floated into the room, which was somewhat a surprise because the professor had large webbed feet shaped like a swan’s.</p><p>              “Good morning, class.” Professor Suzuran had a husky, yet melodic voice.</p><p>              “Good morning!” Luz shouted, causing Amity to jump. The other students and their professor turned to stare at her. Luz lifted her cat ear hoodie over her head. “Whoops,” she whispered.</p><p>              Lord Byron and Mary Shelley, help her. Why was Luz so cute? Amity blushed and turned back to the front of the room.</p><p>              A throat cleared, and Professor Suzuran continued. “We will have many things to talk about over the next few months. Some lessons will be life-changing, while others will be completely pointless. It will be up to you to decide the difference.”</p><p>              A few of the students glanced at each other.  Wasn’t everything important? Why should they learn something if it wasn’t going to be useful to them? Amity could feel the wave of uncertainty passing through the room. First years. Amity scoffed to herself.</p><p>              “Now, today’s topic will be about the importance of your school uniforms.”</p><p>              “Fashion advice from you? Ugh. What even is up with that hat?” A girl at the table next to Amity whispered under her breath. At least, Amity was fairly sure that’s what she had said. She couldn’t hear her clearly.</p><p>              “Ah, you would like to learn more about my culture, Bernardina Buffet? I am honored.”</p><p>              Luz turned sharply to Amity with a confused expression on her face. Right. Human ears weren’t as sensitive as witch’s ears. She hadn’t heard anything. Amity simply shrugged in response to Luz’s questioning look. At least the girl had been embarrassed into silence.</p><p>              “We will talk about me a little later if you do not mind waiting. Who can tell me why first- and second-year students at Hexside wear these particular uniforms?? The professor conjured up a three-dimensional image of the basic uniform on the sulfur board at the front of the room.</p><p>              “Because black is the most sensible color?” Luz offered.</p><p>              “Because leggings are more comfortable than pants?” A boy in the back of the class shouted.</p><p>              “Because the cut has naturally slimming properties?” A girl with slightly chubby cheeks suggested.</p><p>              “Because the uniform helps showcase each student’s individual talents while also reminding them that they are a part of a bigger whole,” Amity said with calm finality. Luz quietly clapped before she was met with Amity’s stern gaze.</p><p>              “Very good, Witch Blight. Please stand.” Amity obeyed. “Everyone, this is Amity Blight- the star pupil on the abomination track and also my assistant for this term. You may direct questions toward me or Amity at any time during this semester.” The professor motioned for Amity to sit again.</p><p>              “Amity is correct about why the particular colors were chosen.” The sleeves and leggings of the conjured uniform flashed with all of the colors of the nine main covens.  “But why this specific design?”</p><p>              The class remained silent. What was the point of the question? They had always worn this style at Hexside. No one, not even Amity, knew how the design had originated. There may have been a design contest for all she knew.</p><p>              “Luz?”</p><p>              “Yes sir…er… ma’am…um…” Luz wasn’t sure how to address her teacher.</p><p>              “The honorable Suzuran or Professor Suzuran will suffice.”</p><p>              “Yes, your honor.” Luz amended.</p><p>              “What do you know about the school uniforms?”</p><p>              “Well, every uniform has a black cowl, a gray tunic, um… a black belt,” Luz began side-eying Amity’s uniform. Amity resisted the urge to face palm. Instead she raised her hand to her forehead and slowly shook her head.</p><p>              “Oh! And leggings and armings depending on the track!”</p><p>              “Very good. Octavia.” Professor Suzuran faced the plump girl with blazing red hair. “Who wears the uniform?”</p><p>              “Everyone, Professor Suzuran.”</p><p>              “Everyone?”</p><p>              “Well, first- and second-year witches…”</p><p>              “Correct. Everyone, regardless of gender, wears the same uniform when the begin their studies at Hexside High. However, older students have a deviation in the gender neutral uniform. The tunic length can be changed, and males can opt out of the leggings and wear pants instead. Why?”</p><p>              “Our bits get too sweaty in leggings!” Another boy in the middle row guffawed and spread out his legs for emphasis.</p><p>              Luz slid her scroll slightly toward Amity. Amity hadn’t even noticed her write anything. Was this another example of human magic? “Did I misread my schedule? General studies or gender studies?” Amity glanced from the scroll to meet Luz’s eyes. She wasn’t being snarky or sarcastic. Luz looked genuinely confused on whether or not she misread the class title.</p><p>              “Sorry to confuse you, Luz. There is a reason the uniforms are designed like this. Society on the Boiling Isles does have some focus on gender roles. In the human world too- if I am remembering correctly. Women must be feminine; men must be masculine. However, femininity and masculinity are not polar opposites. The Boiling Isles does have gender roles, but not in the same way as the human world.”</p><p>              “Like the magnetic energy of the North and South Pole in the human realm, gender also has magical properties. More specifically, hormones have magic. Every single person has a mixture of two of the strongest magic producers- estrogen and testosterone.  They are both strong in their different ways, but they have varying influences on conjurings and potions.”</p><p>              Amity vigorously took notes while the professor lectured. Luz sat beside her with her mouth agape. Amity would have to share her notes with her later.</p><p>              “The reason first- and second-year students wear the same uniforms is because they haven’t finished going through puberty. No matter how much you want to believe otherwise, Spinser.” Professor Suzuran shot a look to the boy who had spread his legs earlier. “First-year students especially need to start understanding how they are individually without being overly preoccupied by society’s gender expectations.  The most important thing you all need to decide during this semester is what kind of witch you want to be. Your hormones will help make that decision for you.”</p><p>              Bernadina raised her hand and rudely asked, “What kind of witch are you, Honorable Suzuran?”</p><p>              “I am a patient one who hasn’t forgotten their promise to you. As you all can tell, I am not from the Boiling Isles. My home is Kiri Fukaiyama- which translates to Heavy Mist Mountains.  In my country, there isn’t a strict adherence to gender norms. Because of this, I have been able to master two types of magic and retain my full power in both even in adulthood. Can you guess where my expertise lies?”</p><p>              Amity stared at Professor Suzuran’s deep purple robe… kimono, Amity corrected herself. The kimono had swirls of green thread woven through it. “Oracle and plant,” she blurted out as the idea was still forming in her mind.</p><p>              “Correct again, Witch Blight.”</p><p>              As if in a magical chorus, the other students gasped on cue. It was unheard of for an adult to have access to two magic principles. Well, more than one and less than all. The Emperor’s Coven and Eda the Owl Lady had access to all forms of magic.  How could a person divide their loyalties between two covens? The unspoken question hung thickly in the air.</p><p>              “That isn’t to say that you have to be non-binary to be a powerful witch. That was my destiny, but yours will all be different. The point I want you all to focus on is how important it is for you to understand who you are and what kind of witch you want to be. This period of your lives is vital because your bodies are being flooded with hormones. You will need to learn how to reign in these hormones now before they start leveling out. Access their power now. It will shape what kind of witch you will be for the rest of your lives.”</p><p>              The bell screamed again, and the students slowly started gathering their things.  Shouldn’t their parents have given them this talk before now? Especially on something as important as this?</p><p>              Amity glanced at Luz who looked like she was about to start hyperventilating. Luz made eye contact with Amity before lifting her hands to the side of her face and miming her head exploding. Luz was trying to be lighthearted, but Professor Suzuran’s insistence that she had to choose what kind of witch she wanted to be now…after only 3 months in the magical world… had put tons of pressure on the poor human.</p><p>              “Did you know that? About the hormones?” Luz asked shakily.</p><p>              Amity pursed her lips together. “Not…exactly. It makes sense that our biology would affect our magic though. It also explains why adults can have their magic locked away so easily. That also may be why you can cast magic without a magic bile sac.”</p><p>              Luz mulled it over, but in the end, she seemed to decide that she didn’t know much about human or witch biology.  </p><p>              “I have to head to my abomination anatomy class now. Yay for more talks about bodies,” Amity fake cheered before glancing back at Luz’s discouraged face.  She wasn’t great with ultimatums, was she? “Hey. You’ve got this, Luz. You don’t have to make any decisions now.” Amity clutched Luz’s hands and squeezed them softly.</p><p>With that, Amity turned and headed to her regular classes.  She hoped that Luz would be okay in her other classes. Amity checked her memory of Luz’s schedule.  All of Luz’s other classes were standard ones that had been taught by the same teachers in the same way since Amity’s parents had studied at Hexside.  There shouldn’t be any more curve balls for Luz.  Amity hoped, anyway.  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Luz and Willow- The Incantation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz and Amity go to Willow's house after school, but they get caught up in something bigger than they bargained for.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: HUGE SHOUTOUT to my husband who helped with the haiku incantation. He tried really hard to keep it a traditional 5-7-5, but he decided a  5-7-5-7-7  would work better for the situation. An English haiku will be coming up in the next chapter ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="resolved">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p class="MsoNormal">              Luz couldn’t shake her thoughts away during her Wand Waving class. She didn’t know what kind of witch she wanted to be.  She had only known that she <b>wanted</b> to be a witch! Eda made her think that she had all the time in the world to choose a coven if she wanted to choose one at all.  Now another teacher was telling her she has to choose <b>before</b> she finished puberty?</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              “Ms. Noceda, please swish less aggressively,” the wand professor chastised her.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              “Yes, ma’am.”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              Her thoughts about what kind of witch she had to be had stopped uncontrollably swarming her brain during her Potion Ingredients 101 class, and she had practically forgotten what had bothered her so much by the time Spell Cadences was finished.  The final morning class- P.E.- was the only class she had with Willow and Gus.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              “Willow, sorry, but I won’t be able to come over today,” Gus said while the three of them were doing warm-up stretches.  “I have to help Mattholomule market the Human Appreciation Society.”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              “That jerk?” Luz was bent over sideways stretching her back.  It didn’t matter what world she was in or where she was studying- students’ desks were the worst!</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              “I know, but it’s for the club.”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              “It’s alright, Gus! It’s just a silly plant that I’ve been caught up with. You do what you need to do.” Willow smiled at Gus, then shifted her gaze to Luz. “You had Professor Suzuran earlier, right? How was the class?”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              Luz felt that Willow had dropped a boulder on her and found herself slightly hyperventilating again.  The anxiety about choosing a track hit her like a large truck. She took a deep breath and tried to play it off. “It was kinda weird, kinda mind-blowing.”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              Willow laughed unexpectedly. “That sounds about right. I got my book and seeds from them.” Willow started to tell Gus and Luz about her trip to Belladonna’s Tricks, but Coach Rindhoof blew her whistle and ordered everyone to take laps.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              Luz needed the exercise to clear the pressure from her chest again.  She was already a year older than the other students in her classes.  If she waited much longer to choose a track, she would be past her prime.  She was too young to already be past her prime! Luz’s legs pumped faster. By the time Coach Rindhoof blew her whistle to signal the end of class, Luz was already three laps ahead of Willow and five ahead of Gus.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              The trio had enough time to take showers, and then head off to lunch! Luz was starving after running so hard.  She waited for Gus and Willow at the finish line before they all headed to the shower rooms.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              “So, Luz. I know I was busy this summer helping my parents and working on my project, but <b>what is going on with Amity?</b>” Willow asked her question in a rush.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              “Finally! Someone said it!” Gus wheezed and bent over. Running didn’t seem to be his strong suit.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              Luz blushed.  She hadn’t expected Amity to voluntarily hang out with her and everyone on the first day of school.  Luz had wanted to give Willow and Gus more of a head’s up in person- not that Luz was complaining about Amity hanging out with her! But she did know there was still bad blood between Amity and Willow, and that wouldn’t magically disappear.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              “I know Amity hasn’t been so nice to you…”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              “Or you.” Gus reminded Luz.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              “But, we found… some common interests and a new appreciation for each other. I… I just want all of us to be friends with each other.  She regrets whatever happened between the two of you Willow. I’m sure of it!” Luz tugged gently on Willow’s arm for emphasis.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              Willow stood still for a moment and thought about her situation with Amity. “She hurt me, Luz. She hurt my confidence… she degraded my abilities…she discarded our friendship.  But…I won’t say no to her hanging out with us.  I’ll just…need some time before I can trust her again.”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              Luz squeezed Willow’s hands. “Thank you for giving her another chance. It means a lot to me.” Then Luz crinkled her nose. “Yuck! We reek!”  </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">---</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">The group met up again after a quick scrub. Luz’s stomach growled like an angry trashslug. She didn’t care what was on the menu. She was going to eat every last bite, no matter how slimy. Thankfully, the grub smelled spicy and looked fresh.  Luz happily took a scoop of what looked like a casserole before following Willow and Gus to an empty table. To Luz’s glee, Amity joined them shortly after they sat down.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Amity asked how her other classes were and how Luz did in them and if Amity could help her with any of the material, but Boscha walked behind Amity before Luz could answer any of the questions.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> “Like, I don’t get it. Are you doing community service to help losers? Or is this some kind of prank? OMG! Is the human blackmailing you?” Boscha rattled on.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Amity rolled her eyes before turning to face Boscha. “Boscha. They aren’t losers, and they aren’t bullies. Which is more than I can say for you.” Amity fixed Boscha with her iciest glare. The triclops huffed and stormed off.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Luz wanted to clap for joy, but she settled for telling Amity how her morning classes were.  None of them had been as draining as general studies, and PE had been pretty fun!</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Willow asked them both for more information about Professor Suzuran’s class. “An oracle? And a plant magician. Isn’t it too big of a coincidence for them to show up here after giving me such a powerful book and seeds? What if there is some meaning behind the plant? Argh. What have I gotten myself into?” Willow ruffled her hair.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Amity looked surprised. “What do you mean? You met them before?”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Willow recounted her day at the market to her friends. She told them how she had stumbled into the alleyway trying to escape the crowds and how the location wasn’t on her map.  She told them about the bookshop and her strange interaction with Suzuran and how the book had chosen her. Finally, she told them how the alley and the bookstore vanished once she stepped back onto the main street.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Stores disappearing isn’t uncommon in that market,” Amity retorted, but softly added, “The book sounds intriguing though.”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“I’ve grown the Lamprocapnos spectabilis seeds into an adult plant, but it’s not producing flowers. Not a single bud has shown up. I’ve never had a plant resist me like this.  The book said there was only a 10% success rate in using the flowers for magic, but I think it also applies to magic being performed on the plant.” Willow rubbed her eyes in exasperation and let out a sigh. “Plus, the incantation is in a weird language. I’m not sure if I’m reading it correctly or not.”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Oh! I’m good with languages!” Luz perked up. “Maybe I <b>can</b> be useful.”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“There may be a clue hidden in the text too.  I’m not sure how helpful I’ll be, but I would like to take a look at the book anyway.”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Gus looked crestfallen as he shoveled spoonful after spoonful of the casserole into his mouth.  “I’m bummed I can’t come over today. You have to keep my updated!”</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Luz wasn’t sure if the tears in his eyes were from the spicy food, if he was choked up about not being able to come over, or if he was actually choking.  She decided to slide a napkin over to him no matter which case it was.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
</div><p class="MsoNormal">              The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. History, art, woodshop, and Latin passed by in a blur for Luz. Her school days in the human realm always dragged on one boring class after another.  That wasn’t true at Hexside. She half-wished the school day were longer, but then she would have to wait even longer to see Willow’s mystery plant!  </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              “Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. And remember, class. E Pluribus Unum,” Luz’s Latin professor screeched at the same time as the final bell.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              The last 30 seconds of Latin were the longest of the entire day! Luz gathered her things and shoved them into her bag before the bell had finished screaming. She rushed to the front lawn to wait for Willow and Amity. Not only was she eager to see the plant and the book,  she was also ecstatic to see Willow’s home! She hoped this excursion brought Willow and Amity closer together too. Luz hopped from foot to foot and wriggled her hips in an excited dance.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              “What are you doing?” Amity’s eyebrow arched as she stared down at Luz from the top of the stairs leading to the front doors.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              Luz rubbed the back of her head and grinned. “Just waiting for you and Willow.”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              As soon as Luz said her name, Willow appeared at the doors. “Ready?”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              Amity, Willow, and Luz talked about the rest of their day at school.  Willow was excited about studying more advanced plant magic, and Amity was starting to make bigger and stronger abominations.  Luz hadn’t learned any spells or potions or any of that yet, but she had fun learning about the fundamentals anyway. Luz dominated most of the conversation with Willow and Amity talking to Luz more than directly talking to each other.  It felt a little awkward, even for Luz. She didn’t want to push them into a forced friendship. Like Willow said, it would take some adjusting for both of them.  Was Luz being selfish for wanting them to be friends again?</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              “Welcome to my humble abode!” Willow stopped in front of a two-story house and stretched out her right arm while bowing.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              Luz squealed. “Your house is so cute!”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              “Wait until you see my greenhouse,” Willow shyly smiled and ushered Luz and Amity into the backyard where her shed stood.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              Luz’s eyes widened with surprise when she walked into the greenhouse.  Willow had so many beautiful flowers and plants stuffed in there! Not that the plants were suffocating or crowding each other, but it was still a large collection of human and witch plants in a small space. Luz wanted to touch everything!</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              Willow led Amity and Luz to the back of the shed. “This is the book, and that is the plant.” Willow picked up the book and handed it to Amity.  She motioned her chin toward a vine-y plant with leaves that looked like tiny maple leaves. Instead of growing out, the plant grew up with its long stalks reaching toward the ceiling. Luz had never seen a plant quite like this one, but it sorta resembled an upside-down grapevine.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              “Castor’s Growtosynthesis? This is the all-powerful book?”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              Willow shot Amity an exasperated look before turning to the page about the Asian Bleeding Hearts. She pointed to the incantation for the flowers to bloom. “See? The incantations aren’t Latin or English based.” Willow read the words aloud:</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Kokoro Yori</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Ai Su Kimochi Ga</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Aru Nuhruhbuh </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Wuhre Ruhno Omoi</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Chikuhruh Eto Nuhru</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              Nothing happened.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Luz frowned.  Luz pointed one by one to the words that had 'a's in them. “Those ‘a’s in English could be ‘uh’s, but in Spanish, they would be ‘ah’s. Can I try?”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              Luz put her hand over Amity’s and brought the book closer to her face. Both teens blushed, but neither noticed the other’s crimson face, and Willow was only focused on the book.  Luz cleared her throat and read:</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Kokoro Yori</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Ai Su Kimochi Ga</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Aru Naraba</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Ware Rano Omoi </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Chikara Eto Naru</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              The book and the plant had begun to glow when Luz started reading.  If the girls weren’t so focused on the fluorescent plant and book, they may have also noticed the words change on the page.  Willow gasped. Luz looked down at her and Amity’s hands.  The book wasn’t the only thing glowing! They were glowing too!</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              “Oh, gingersnaps!” Luz cursed as a bright blue flash engulfed her and Amity and flung Willow back.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              Willow felt around on the floor for her glasses for what felt like an eternity but was in actuality only a few seconds.  After she shoved the glasses up her nose, she looked around desperately for Luz and Amity.  They weren’t in the same spot, and they weren’t on the ground. The book had fallen where they had stood though.  Willow picked up the book, then glanced at the plant.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              Luz was laughing giddily while she hung upside-down from a fresh bud sprouting from a vine. No, it wasn’t a bud. It was a mature blossom! The spell had worked! Oh no… the spell had worked! Willow rushed to the plant.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              “Are you okay?” She breathlessly asked Luz and Amity.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">              “This is kinda fun!” Luz had started swinging back and forth from her flower, much to Amity’s chagrin it seemed. </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">One of each of their feet was trapped inside the flower while the other foot was free. Willow may be able to pluck them from the flowers, but they had shrunken so much. She didn’t know how to get Amity or Luz back to their original size or if she could extract them from the flower without damaging them or the plant!</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Luz…please…stop…swinging…” Amity said haltingly.  Her face was starting to turn a pale green. “I feel dizzy and…”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Nauseous,” Luz finished. She was starting to turn pale too.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Willow looked at the two flowers holding Amity and Luz.  The part of the flower grabbing their feet was a dark, blood red.  The further away from the girls, the lighter the color became.  The part of the flower near the stem was pure white.  It seemed like the red was flowing upward… What if the dark red color was actually blood? The other flowers were still completely white.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Oh, mucous gluteus!” Willow cried out. “We need help.”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“E-da,” Luz croaked.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Willow snapped her fingers. Right! Eda would be able to fix this! Willow put the book into her satchel and started to heave the potted plant. Her arms and back protested. She released the plant and cast a weightless spell before trying to lift it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">She had to hurry to The Owl House! She hoped Eda would be able to help. It already looked like Amity had lost consciousness.  Please, please, please hold on! Tears fell down Willow’s cheeks as she ran to Eda’s house. </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Eda- The Command</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eda helps figure out how to get Luz and Amity out of their sticky situation, but will everything go back to how it was?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, so there will be at least one more full chapter after this! I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="resolved">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>              Eda lounged on the couch with King laying on her abdomen.  For such a tiny guy, he sure had a lot of tangles, Eda thought as she ran a brush through his tail one last time. She didn’t know how he wasn’t bald yet.  She had brushed enough fur out to make a life-sized King replica! He seemed content enough with his grooming though- if his low purrs and snores were enough to go by.</p>
<p>              Eda glanced at the clock tick-tick-ticking on her wall. Luz should be home at any moment.  Eda had thought she would have been back by now honestly.  She hoped her apprentice hadn’t gotten caught up in the coven recruitment gimmick. Eda put one hand on her forehead, and the hand with the brush dropped- literally- to the floor. King grumbled and whacked Eda’s face with his tail in response to her shifting. Eda sighed.</p>
<p>              She should have gone to the market today. Or at least gathered supplied for her stall. She just couldn’t bring herself to leave the house though. She hated feeling like some kind of worrywart. She hated having these… maternal ‘feelings.’ Blech!  She hated having feelings period. But here she was, unable to function because she was too anxious for a human kid.</p>
<p>              Eda smiled softly as King whimpered in his sleep and twitched his paws. Okay, maybe her exterior was hard and crunchy, but she had developed a fluffy nougat center. When did she become a member of the Three Musketeers?</p>
<p>              “Eda!” The front door slammed against the wall, much to Hooty’s dismay.</p>
<p>              The shout and bang startled King awake. He lunged off Eda and stood on all fours, the hair on his back sticking straight up.  Eda rubbed her chest. The little guy packed a punch. Then she picked up her hand from the floor and reattached it. </p>
<p>              “How was school, kid?” Eda asked before actually looking at the kid in question. “Wilfred?” she exclaimed when she saw Luz’s little plant friend instead of Luz.</p>
<p>              Willow was slumped against Hooty and panting. “Help.”</p>
<p>              Eda leaped up and rushed to Luz’s friend. She was holding a hefty flowerpot and was dangerously close to dropped it on Eda’s freshly vacuumed floors. Eda liked to clean when she was anxious! Who would have thunk it? Not Lilith. That’s for sure.</p>
<p>              Eda put her arm around Willow’s waist to hoist her away from Hooty. “King! Help her with the plant,” Eda ordered the still bleary-eyed demon.</p>
<p>              Willow’s grip on the plant tightened. “W-wait. Luz and…”</p>
<p>              “Hi, Tiny Luz!” King’s tail wagged.</p>
<p>              Eda’s ears twitched. What kind of hijinks… Eda adjusted her hold on Willow to keep her upright. She then leaned down to get a better look at the plant.</p>
<p>              An itty-bitty Luz dangled upside-down from a dark red blossom. Luz listlessly raised her hand. “Hey,” she rasped.</p>
<p>              Eda snatched the pot out of Willow’s hand, causing the younger witch to stumble.</p>
<p>              “Luz! Lilith’s pupil! What on The Boiling Isles happened here?” Eda held the pot to her face and looked from the pale Luz to the flower holding her. Luz’s friend… Kelamity?... was barely hanging on to consciousness, and her ears were turning blue.</p>
<p>              Willow had caught her breath and pulled out the book from her satchel. “We were performing a spell from this book.”</p>
<p>              Eda shifted the plant to her hip so she could grab the book. “Castor? <strong><em>Welliam Castor</em></strong>? Where did you…. No time for questions now. Show me the spell.”</p>
<p>              Willow flipped through the book until she came to the chapter about the bleeding hearts. When she found the page with the incantation, a puzzled expression crossed her and Eda’s faces.</p>
<p>              “<strong>This</strong> incantation gave you troubles? I thought you were a better witch than that, fledgling.”</p>
<p>              “No… this is the right page, but… The incantation was in a different language.  I didn’t see this one before.” The old incantation was gone, and in its place was a much shorter English passage:</p>
<p>Only young pure love</p>
<p>Confess your hearts’ desire</p>
<p>Embrace my power</p>
<p>              “Will the spell be broken if we read this together?” Willow asked the older witch.</p>
<p>              “I don’t think it’s that simple. Especially not in a Castor book. That impish trickster. Look,” Eda read the text out loud.  The book didn’t even attempt to glimmer or shine.</p>
<p>              “But it worked before when Luz and Amity…” Willow took the book from Eda.</p>
<p>              “You said the incantation was in another language?” <br/>              “Yeah. Luz figured out how to pronounce the words, I guess. She and Amity were holding the book together when she read the spell. The next thing I knew, they were pint-sized and stuck like this.”</p>
<p>              “Hm. The foreign text may have been the spell. But look at this English text. It looks like a command or instructions. Only young pure love. Luz and Amity are young, and Luz at least is very, annoyingly pure. Hey, Luz!” Eda poked Luz.</p>
<p>              Luz latched on to Eda’s finger. Both of the girls must be getting a serious core workout. Not to mention all of their blood flowing to their brains. Poor kids. Eda put the plant down on the floor and placed one hand under each of the girls so they could lay horizontally. She was becoming compassionate in her old age, huh?</p>
<p>              “Luz, this is a love spell! Er… love plant. Definitely love magic,” Eda said.</p>
<p>              Luz and Amity’s pale faces both flushed pink. Amity was conscious enough to blush at least.</p>
<p>              “We already knew it was love magic though,” Willow said.</p>
<p>              “Well, how do we reverse it?” Luz asked.</p>
<p>              “The book says ‘confess your hearts’ desire.’ Is there someone….”</p>
<p>              “Haha! ¡Luz has a crush!” King jumped up and down, clapping his hands.</p>
<p>              Luz’s face stayed red. She glanced over at Amity whose eyes were turning glassy and unfocused.  Luz scooted to the edge of Eda’s hand and pushed off.  She swung to Eda’s other hand. She grabbed Eda’s pinky and leveled herself so she could look at Amity’s face. Amity blinked her eyes and focused on Luz.</p>
<p>              “I…I do have a crush. I’m not ashamed to say it. Amity, I know I’m a mess and a disaster. I feel like all of my worst qualities come out around you because I try too hard to show you my best. I just get so flustered when I’m with you. You’re the kind of witch I want to be like someday. You’re smart, powerful, cool, beautiful… You’re nearly perfect (except for that mean streak of yours).”</p>
<p>              “Hey!” Amity squeaked in protest, but her eyes were starting to get misty.</p>
<p>              “I like you so much, Amity. I… I think I may be in love with you.” Luz’s entire face shone bright red, but she stayed earnest. She wasn’t embarrassed about her feelings.</p>
<p>              “Me too… I think I love you too.” Amity wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “You <strong>are</strong> a disaster though.” Amity let out a wet laugh.</p>
<p>              Luz crawled up the side of Eda’s hand and into her palm. She pulled Amity up into a hug.  Eda dropped her hand away from the two girls as a bright blue light engulfed them. </p>
<p>               Eda shooed Willow and King away from the couch. “Move, move, move!” She ordered. She didn’t know where the spell would throw the two girls, but she didn’t want to be caught in their path of trajectory.</p>
<p>              The plant ejected Luz and Amity with such a force that the couch toppled backward when they hit it. Eda peered over the bottom of the couch to make sure the two girls were okay. A red aura now surrounded the two of them, but they seemed to be fine. They were hugging each other as if their lives depended on it.  King tried to clamor up the back of the couch, but Eda grabbed his tail and pulled him back.</p>
<p>              She turned to Willow who also had a faint aura around her- but the glow around Willow was green instead of the light red surrounding Luz and Amity. Peculiar. “Let’s give them some privacy, pipsqueak. I need to wash all that lovey-dovey stuff off my hand. And <strong>you</strong> need to tell me how you got that book.” Eda herded King and Willow into the kitchen, slamming Hooty shut as they passed by him.</p>
<p>              Luz pulled slightly away from Amity to look at her face again. Amity’s face was scrunched up, and she resisted when Luz started to pull back. Luz chuckled.</p>
<p>              “Not yet,” Amity murmured. Luz lifted her hand to Amity’s head.</p>
<p>              “What ‘not yet’?” Luz whispered softly as she ran her fingers through Amity’s pale green hair.</p>
<p>              “Don’t move yet.” Amity hugged Luz tighter and leaned her head into her hand.</p>
<p>              “But I want to look at you.” Luz rested her hand on the nape of Amity’s neck. Amity finally opened her eyes and looked up at Luz.</p>
<p>              “So, I’m not hallucinating.” Amity smiled warily- not quite positive she wasn’t imagining this.</p>
<p>              “If you are, then we’re having the same hallucination. And I don’t think they work like that, but I could be wrong.” Luz shrugged.</p>
<p>              “Did you mean it?”</p>
<p>              “About hallucinations?” Luz raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>              “Don’t play stupid,” Amity scoffed.</p>
<p>              “Yes, I meant what I said before. About how I feel about you.” Luz blushed again, but it wasn’t as intense of a blush as before.  </p>
<p>               Amity furrowed her brow. “You know. I couldn’t stop thinking about you after the whole abomination incident. How dare some nobody embarrass me in front of Principal Bump? I kept thinking about what I would do to you if I ever saw you again. Then… the convention. Do you know how happy I was that you quoted Azura when you asked me to duel with you?” Amity giggled. Luz looked taken aback.</p>
<p>              “Really? Because you scared the bejeebus out of me when you accepted. I thought you were going to murder me!”</p>
<p>              “Of course I had to play it cool! You know me.” Amity squeezed Luz a little tighter. “But when I saw your light spell, I thought I had never seen something so simple and beautiful. I still don’t know how you can do magic like that- whether it’s hormones or skill or something else. It doesn’t matter. After that, I <strong>really</strong> couldn’t stop thinking about you. I guess that may have been when I started crushing on you.” Amity’s cheeks turned a rosy color. She shifted her gaze down and to the side.</p>
<p>             Oh no. Luz’s heart was beating wildly, and her tongue was all in knots. Luz removed her hand from Amity’s nape and moved it to her chin. She gently lifted Amity’s chin up so she was facing Luz again. Luz bent her face lower towards Amity’s and whispered, “I started crushing on you the moment I saw you.” Amity tilted her face up a smidgen more so hers and Luz’s lips touched.</p>
<p>            The kiss was sweet and innocent. Both girls felt their faces burn and their blood begin to boil. They separated too soon for either of their likings, but they got too flustered.</p>
<p>           Amity cleared her throat. “I guess you have a thing for bad girls. I was so horrible to Willow at that time…”</p>
<p>           “I guess I do have a thing for bad girls.” Luz grinned at Amity before kissing her a second time. This kiss was a little braver than the last and lasted a little longer. </p>
<p>           Who knows when they would have stopped embracing each other if Hooty hadn’t screeched, “Eda! Another one of your looooovers is here!”  </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>